Priam Klaus
Priam Klaus (プリアム クロース, Puriamu Kurōsu) is a recently graduated blacksmith from a currently unnamed master. However, given the circumstances of his graduation, his education can hardly be considered complete. Due to a massacre by the known as Black Sword, the mortal enemies of all dedicated Smithing Magic practitioners, Priam’s master was killed once his location was identified by the guild. However, Priam had inherited all of the skills and talents of his master, giving him great power, as well as resolve, to destroy all of the blades wielded by Black Sword and subsequently, the evil blades of the world. To this extent, his current feats have made caused him to be labelled as Blade Reaper (剣の死神 (ブレードリーパー) burēdo rīpā; Literally meaning "The Sword's Death God"), a title he soon began to identify himself as. Appearance Priam, despite his reputation as the Blade Reaper as a result of his actions, is a rather humble-looking individual. Priam is distinguished by his orange hair, though it leans more towards a brown color. It is short and kept mostly to its own accord, with various strands freely hanging just underneath his eyebrows, the latter being rather thin for a male. In addition, Priam possesses rather large, innocent-looking brown eyes, their shade being akin to a dark gold of sorts. These traits, combined with his somewhat angular facial structure, thin nose and thin lips make him appear rather "cute" to the female members of his guild, attention Priam doesn't seem to care about. In terms of physique, Priam is seen as quite muscular despite his age. While not over-the-top by any means, due to the training regime that is placed under as a result of his Smithing Magic training, along with the physical activities he conducts outside of the guild, he is noted to be at the peak of his own physical fitness, being able to engage competently in virtually any confrontation regardless of the numbers. Priam, despite his physical attractiveness, is probably best known for his practical sense of style. He doesn't go out of his way to dress up in order to impress anyone. He is regularly seen in his winter outfit, even in summer. In particular, his winter outfit consists of a light brown jacket with a thin fabric and darker brown edging at the ends of the sleeves and at the zipping area, along with a pair of similarly colored pants and white sneakers. Underneath his jacket he is seen wearing a simple white t-shirt with long sleeves, and is noted to wear a black plaid scarf in winter with a myriad of striped patterns in grey and red. When in casual situations, Priam opts to wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt that is predominantly white, but has dark blue sleeves and lining at the collar. Over this, he wears a long-sleeved jacket with a similar color scheme, normally leaving the collar flared out. Along with these, he wears a simple pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Hunting Blades Category:Characters